


Jon you Damned Fool

by Emilia_Elaine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, POV Theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Elaine/pseuds/Emilia_Elaine
Summary: When a prank meant for Theon goes wrong, Sansa is caught in the crossfire. Will she be able to forgive Jon for his and Robb's blunder? Stay tuned to find out.For the JonsaSpringChallenge. Day 1: FOOLS.





	Jon you Damned Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I know this leaves us at a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise there is more to come. Stay tuned for more of this series. 
> 
> Sorry in advance if this is total crap. It's only my second attempt at writing, well anything like this. I'm a scientist. Fancy, flowery language is an enigma to me. 
> 
> Sidenote: 
> 
> -Tanglefoot is a clear, sticky coating used on trees to aid in combating overwintering insect pests. It's also used in insect traps for identifying and determining pest populations. 
> 
> -D-limonene (citrus oil) is used to break down/remove Tanglefoot from tools, skin, ECT. 
> 
> Character ages:
> 
> Theon- 27  
> Robb- 25  
> Jon-25  
> Sansa-23

Sansa wrapped her arms around her middle. "You're both fools," she whispered. 

Robb raised his hands in a placating manner, but before he could say anything,  Sansa turned and quickly moved through the livingroom and ascended the stairs; the latch of her door, echoed throughout the quiet house a few moments later. Robb closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh. Jon stood off to the side, ears red, as he stared down at his shoes. 

"Holy shit! You guys are so fucked!" Theon exclaimed as he plopped down on the sofa, placing his hands behind his head, and his feet upon the coffee table.

Surveying the scene, Theon was quite impressed at the lengths Robb and Jon had gone to for their prank. They had rigged a bucket, filled with God only knows what, above the door. A trap, just waiting to dump its contents on a poor unsuspecting victim. Unfortunately, that victim was Sansa. He never would have dared with such a scheme, at least not within the confines of the Stark mansion, and most certainly not when the plan's success was contingent upon a specific person, namely Theon, coming through the door. 

It was April fools day, Theon's favorite day of the year. He had spent the better part of a decade pulling pranks on  Snow and Stark. It was almost enough to see how jumpy Jon would become as the day progressed.This year Theon had decided to take a more tame approach, with toothpaste oreos. Watching his best mates flounder, he decided instead to take pity on them, kickback, and watch this drama unfold.

As Theon lounged, Robb and Jon scrambled to clean up the mess before Ned or Catlyn showed up. Luckily, they had the foresight to put a tarp down. 

"What was in the bucket anyhow?" Theon asked as Robb cursed at the splatter that had managed to find its way to the side table. 

"Tanglefoot." Robb supplied as he wiped at the spot. 

"Sansa is gonna have one hell of a time getting that sticky shit out of her hair. I don't envy you two asshats one bit." Theon goaded. "I guess it was just fortune's fate, my running across her on my way over then."

"Shut it Greyjoy!" Jon rumbled, as he passed, carrying the tarp and bucket towards the garage.

Robb had given up on the side table, and was now looking at the ceiling above him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before heaving another sigh. "I suppose I'd better go beg for her forgiveness. Wish me luck." He turned, moving through the livingroom as though his feet were leaded down, and slowly trudged up the stairs. 

\--------------------------------------------

By the time Jon returned, muffled pleas and shouts could be heard coming from the floor above. Jon hung his head and slumped onto the couch opposite Theon. 

"Tough luck, Romeo," Theon smirked. 

Jon's head snapped up. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, lover boy." Theon grinned from ear to ear. "Robb may have the wool pulled over his eyes, but not me. You've got a thing for your best mates sister." 

"I don't." Jon responded quickly, too quickly. "I don't see her as anything more than Robb's little sister." 

"Pity. I'm sure she'll be crushed to hear it." Theon taunted. "Although after today, maybe not." 

"You don't know what you talking about Greyjoy." Jon stated as he got up to pace around the room. The shouting had stopped upstairs, but Robb's muffled pleading could still be heard. 

"Don't I?" Theon mused. "Well then, I suppose that drunken text she inadvertently sent me last week was a fluke." 

That got Jon's attention. He had stopped pacing and was about to say something, but Theon beat him to it. 

"Now if you are ready to stop playing coy, I'll tell you what it said." Theon raised his eyebrows in question.  

Jon opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was able to utter a single word "Fine." 

"Fine what, Jon?" There was no way Theon was going to tell Jon what was in that text without a full confession. 

Jon grimiced and clenched his hands, before he muttered, "Fine, I've got a thing for her." 

"What was that?" This was, by far, turning out to be one of Theon's favorite April fools. 

Jon rubbed the back of his neck in irritation. "I've got a thing for Sansa, okay." 

Theon's smug grin was reminiscent of the cat that caught the canary. "Well now, what did she say?" He placed his arm under his elbow and tapped his chin. "Oh, I remember!" He clicked his fingers. "She said, if you have a thing for red hair, you could come nuzzle in hers anytime."

Theon chuckled at the poorly repressed whine that fell from Jon's mouth, knowing full and well where Jon's mind had gone. "And before you ask, I'm sure the text wasn't meant for me. She ensured me of that the next day. Besides." Theon winked. "We both know I have no preference when it comes to the fairer sex."

Jon dropped back onto the couch and put is head in his hands. "As you said, it doesn't matter now." 

"Can I give you some advice?" Theon asked.

"I'm sure you're going to whether or not I want it." Jon supplied. 

Theon thought he must be getting soft in his old age, but he figured Sansa and Jon had danced around eachother long enough. "D-limonene." 

At Jon's confused face, Theon elaborated. "Citrus oil. For her hair. I may strip out the tanglefoot." 

At that, Jon smiled. It was more of a slight upturn of the lips, but it was a smile none the less. He promptly left the room, likely headed for the cleaning cabinet. 

\----------------------------------------------

"I can't get through to her! We'll just have to wait for her to come around." Robb stated as he slouched into the armchair next to Theon. 

"I think you should let Jon give it a go." Theon said as he reached over to flip through a magazine. 

"Why would I do that? I'm family. If she's going to forgive anyone, it would be me. Besides, Sansa hates Jon. Well, maybe not necessarily hate, but she's certaintly indifferent towards him."

Theon raised an eyebrow before continuing to browse through the magazine. "But Sansa is nothing, if not a lady. She may, as you say 'hate him', but she would never throw his apology back in his face. Her manners won't allow it."

"I suppose you're right, scary as it is to admit. Where did Jon get off to anyways? Probably leaving me to fend for myself." Robb said adding his feet to the coffeetable. 

"I'm trying to save our collective asses." Jon stated as he emerged from the kitchen holding a bottle of clear liquid. "I'll go speak with her." At Robb's nod, Jon made for the door.

"Hey Jon?" Theon called, making Jon turn back. "Good luck mate." Jon gave a nervous smile before turning and heading up the stairs. 

"You didn't wish me luck when I went up." Robb lamented. 

"Sorry old boy, as you say, you're family. With Jon, this can only go one of two ways." 

"Aye, I suppose so. Lets just pray they can work it out, for everyone's sanity." Robb said as he stared up at the ceiling. 

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Theon saluted. 

If only Robb knew what in was Theon hoped Jon and Sansa would work out. Alas, that was a story for another time.


End file.
